SEDUCIDA POR UNA RUBIA
by Tatita Andrew
Summary: Fic realizado para la Guerra Florida 2016 entre Candy y Albert
1. Chapter 1

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO I

Por: Tatita Andrew

[

Estaba angustiado cada tarde al salir de la oficina se sentía nervioso y desesperado, incluso ni el ojo vigilante de la tía Elroy había servido para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Su ni siquiera sabia porque razón la llamaba así hace varios años que había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer. Y ahora ni sabia que ¿clase de mujer era? Unas veces era dulce y tierna como el siempre la había conocido otras, era una seductora y provocativa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco al entrar al vestíbulo ya sabia lo que se venia.  
-¡Albert! Llegaste, que bien no sabes lo aburrida que ha estado todo esto desde que te fuiste. La tía Elory quiere que pase leyendo y leyendo nombres de personas muertas. ¿Para que quiero acordarme de alguien que murió? -¡Ven! Dame tu chaqueta, te ves cansado. No deberías trabajar tanto, si te enfermas ¿Quién cuidara de ti?  
-Pensé que tenia una enfermera en casa para esas situaciones.  
-Si, pero eres un mal paciente siempre te estas quejando.  
Y sin darle opción a mas lo tumbo en un sillón y se sentó encima de sus piernas.  
Se sentía un sucio pervertido por que ideas pecaminosas pasaban por su cabeza. Es Candy se recordaba. La conoces de toda la vida. Y Debes respetarla porque la amas. Pero su miembro o tenia vida propia o no escuchaba las razones que le daba su cabeza. Siempre escogía el peor momento, y ese era uno de ellos, Candy sentada con una falda encima suyo era una locura. Y sin poderlo controlar se endureció.  
La pobrecita ni por enterada de lo que sus movimientos hacían en el.  
-Candy Debes levantarte.  
-¿Alberth me estas escuchando? Pero al parecer la que no escuchaba era ella porque hacia movimientos involuntarios y sin darse cuenta rozaba su miembro poniéndoselo mas duro.  
Tenia que salir de allí o no respondía.  
-Tengo cosas que hacer dijo haciéndola a un lado y dándole la espalda para que no se de cuenta lo excitado que estaba en ese momento.  
-Pero Alberth dijiste que íbamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos, me prometiste irnos a Chicago unos días solos tu yo.  
Ni loco gritaba su cabeza, yo no me quedaba con ella un minuto a solas.  
-¿Qué es esa forma de vestir Candy? Dijo llamándole la atención por la falda que cargaba, aunque no era indecorosa realizaba sus curvas igual que la blusa.  
¿En que momento había dejado los vestidos?  
-Ya te pareces a la tía Elroy es la moda, cada vez se enseña mas las piernas.  
-Procura no salir así por allí.  
Ni siquiera sabia ¿Por qué le decía aquello? Pero no quería imaginarse a otro hombre mirándola de la misma forma pecaminosa que el, lo hacia. Tenia que controlar sus impulsos.  
-Esta bien.  
-Y anda a la clase de costura de la tia, tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Ggrr. Que aburrido te has vuelto Alberth.  
Y salió dando un portazo, sabia que estaba furiosa pero ahora le daba razón a la tía Elroy no tenia que haber entablado una relación tan unida con Candy aquellas eran las consecuencias.  
Como los últimos días tenia por costumbre se quedaba casi todo el día en su despacho y compartía con ellas la cena.  
Antes de irse a dormir Candy paso nuevamente por su oficina.  
-Se que estas ocupado, pero espero no se te olvide ir a darme mis besos de buenas noches.  
-No lo haré, ¡ve! mas tarde paso por tu cuarto.  
Una hora mas tarde Alberth iba al cuarto de Candy, vio la luz encendida y entró.  
Pero al parecer la pecosa se había quedado dormida.  
Ya estaba soñando e iba a irse sin despertarla pero su nombre pronunciado en un quejido lo alerto. Tendría una pesadilla.  
Al parecer no por lo siguiente que escuchó.  
-¡Oh Alberth! Si que rico.. Mmm no pensé que fuera así.  
Su quejido era tan sensual y provocativo la forma en que se retorcía.  
Su miembro se endureció enseguida no había dudas ni confusión sabia exactamente lo que estaría soñando. Casi trastabilla hacia atrás al tropezar con un montón de ropas en el suelo y se apoyo en el velador junto a la cama dando como resultado que el reloj despertador cayera en él piso provocando un gran ruido.  
Candy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que el estaba en el cuarto.  
-¡Oh Alberth! ¿Qué fue ese ruido?  
-Lamento despertarte, tropecé y se cayó. Pero yo…  
-Ah no hay problema recién me estaba quedaron dormida.  
Se desperezo.  
-Estaba soñando se que era algo bueno sonreía traviesa. Pero ahora con el susto ya no me acuerdo.  
-Lo lamento otra vez… que descanses.  
Agradecía que estaba oscuro y ella no podía ver el estado en que estabas.  
-Mmm Alberth…  
-¿Si? Dijo casi en la puerta.  
-Te olvidas mi beso de buenas noches.  
-Si, no se en que estaba pensando se acerco y le dio un beso rápido.  
Ella suspiro y se río divertida. Podía ver la expresión en la cara de Alberth. Busco entre el colchón y saco el libro que llevaba leyendo hace varios días. Ni siquiera la tía Elroy lo había descubierto cuando hacia requisa a su cuarto. Era su tesoro se lo había prestado Annie ahora que ya estaba casada. ¿Quién diría que Annie se convertiría en esa clase de mujer? Ella no iba a esperar tanto en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad se acostaría con el, era lo que venia planeando y sabia que no le era tan indiferente a el rubio. Como quería hacerle creer.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO II

Por: Tatita Andrew

Candy le hizo la misma jugada al rubio por cinco días cada noche antes de dormir se asomaba para decirle que le fuera a dar su beso de buenas noches, pero cada vez que Alberth entraba a su cuarto la encontraba dormida, y noche a noche era una tortura para el. Porque ella dormía con una babydoll muy pequeña y por casualidad suponía el rubio la sabana rodaba dejando ver unas piernas espectaculares y su hermoso trasero que de se apreciaba entre su ropa interior.  
Fue al otro día que Candy hasta ahora una chica buena y tranquila, quizás porque ya tenia edad para experimentar o tal vez porque el libro estaba despertando en ella deseos de experimentar, Candy una muchacha que hasta ahora jamás había tenido la necesidad de tocarse íntimamente se sentía acalorada y con un hormigueo entre sus piernas, instintivamente y para aliviar la presión que la excitación causaba. Fue deslizando su mano primero hacia sus senos que se pusieron rígido ante la leve caricia luego descendió por su ombligo y mucho mas abajo.  
Sin saber como hacerlo paso su dedo corazón en su clítoris y un escalofrío la recorrió, le gusto tanto esa caricia que sabía que no había marcha atrás ahora quería mas introdujo dos dedos dentro de su vagina mientras con el pulgar masajeaba ese punto en círculos.  
Estiró las piernas para contener lo que se venia. Pero no pudo evitar emitir quejidos de placer mientras poco a poco sus caricias eran mucho mas intensas y subía a una espiral de éxtasis.  
-Ahhhh.  
-Oh por Dios que rico.  
Ella estaba perdida en sensaciones y escalofríos que ni siquiera noto que ese día Alberth había llegado mas temprano y tocaba a su puerta.  
-¿Candy?  
Llevaba un rato llamándola pero al parecer no lo escuchaba. Pero podía escuchar que de quejaba. Movió el pomo pero nada estaba cerrada con seguro.  
Ya estaba preocupado, tal vez tenia fiebre algún dolor estomacal que no le permitía abrir y el allí parado como idota.  
En ese momento pasaba la tía Elroy y noto la preocupación de su sobrino.  
-¿Williams que sucede?  
-No lo se, al parecer Candy esta enferma la escucho quejarse del dolor pero no me abre la puerta.  
-De seguro algo le cayo mal. Deja que llame a la sirvienta para que traiga las llaves.  
Candy escuchaba murmullos muy lejanos, y un ruido también lejano fue en ese momento que su mundo estalló y subió y subió a los cielos en un poderoso orgasmo y fue en ese momento en que escuchó pasos y lo único que hizo fue esconderse bajo sus sabanas por completo.  
-¿Niña que sucede? Williams esta preocupado que no abres la puerta. -¿Y porque estas arropada de pies a cabeza.  
-¿Qué pasa Candy puedes contarme? Dijo el rubio sentándose en el borde de la cama.  
Y no le quedo mas que salir y enfrentarse con la vergüenza.  
-Williams, pero si esta muchacha esta volando en fiebre, esta toda roja y agitada. Déjala respirar se puede ahogar ahogar.  
-Llamaré enseguida al Dr. No te preocupes estarás bien Candy.  
-Bueno en realidad solo es dolor de cabeza, ya se me pasará le pediré a Dorothy que me traiga una sopa caliente.  
-¿Segura?  
-Si, solo necesito descansar.  
-Entonces esta noche te subirán la cena a tu cuarto no hay necesidad de que nos contagies a todos de algún virus. Dijo la tía Elroy saliendo mientras esperaba en la puerta.  
-Vamos Williams dejala descansar.  
Ella río y suspiro aliviada que cerca había estado, pero seguro que daría todo por repetir aquella locura nuevamente.

CONTINUARA...  
CHICAS AQUI ACTUALIZANDO CANDY SEGUIRA CON SUS LOCURAS


	3. Chapter 3

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO III

Por: Tatita Andrew

Albert vivía los días en constante agonía; y lo peor de todo no sabia si estaba juzgando a su pequeña injustamente o en realidad lo hacia a propósito. Todos los días lo rozaba sutilmente o dejaba ver cierta parte de su cuerpo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
Incluso el día en que le dio fiebre se había quedado paralizado en el cuarto, ya que si estaba toda roja y agitada sin poder respirar pero en vez de mostrarse enferma se veía feliz.  
"Contrólate Williams Andrew" se repetía así mismo estas volviéndote paranoico solo bastaba mirar esa cara y era toda inocencia sin ningún signo de maldad o maquinación alguna debía poner tierra de por medio entre ambos o no sabia si podría controlarse; tenia una terrible erección muy dolorosa y solo quería saciarla eso era lo que iba a ser se iría de viaje a Italia George estaba allí y lo alcanzaría.  
-Tía tengo que hablar contigo tengo que viajar urgente a Italia George me necesita.  
-Esta bien que no descuides tus responsabilidades por estar todo él tiempo con esa chica.  
-Se llama Candy y ella es precisamente de quien quiero hablarte. Quiero que tu la cuides mientras no estoy. No puedo llevarla conmigo esta vez.  
-Y no seria adecuado que viajes con una chica a solas así sea tu hija.  
-Ya sabes que hace años anule la adopción. Por lo tanto no es mi hija y pienso llevarla de vacaciones en cuanto regrese George.  
-Lo siento Williams acabo de hablar con Sahra y me podido que viaje Neil y Eliza me extrañan mucho. Sabes que no me gusta andar con Candy no tiene clase y no quiere aprender nada sobre buenos modales y costumbres. No quiero ser él hazme reír.  
"Ni loco pensó él rubio dejaría a Candy acercarse a los Leagan y además sabia las ganas de sus sobrinos de ver a su tía seguramente se habían quedado sin dinero y querían que les llevé" pero mejor se guardo su opinión.  
-Ya lo decidí la dejare en él Hogar de Ponny estará feliz de visitar a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María.  
-Es ridículo que tengas que dejarla en aquel lugar, debería borrar cualquier contacto con su pasado.  
-Te pido que no me cuestiones mis decisiones con respecto a Candy tía, ella siempre podrá hacer lo que desee, y en ese lugar ella se crio aquellas personas son su familia. Yo mismo la llevare temprano.  
Esa noche había tenido que pasar todo él día metido en él estudio dejando solucionado unos pendientes para poder viajar, por tal razón aprovecharía darle su beso de buenas noches para comunicarle que se irían temprano en la mañana, quería que estuviera lista a tiempo.  
Al entrar a su habitación todo estaba oscuro solo la luz de una lámpara de noche alumbraba tenuemente.  
Al mirar hacia él abajo nuevamente la ropa de su pequeña tirada en el suelo se agacho a recogerla para ponerla en su lugar y entre ellas cayo un interior. De Candy no supo que le sucedió pero lo levanto y se lo guardo en su bolsillo como un trofeo.  
Se acerco a su cama necesitaba mirarla antes de marcharse.  
-¿Candy estas despierta?  
No obtuvo respuesta alguna y en aquel momento todo él deseo reprimido por semanas todas las ansias de tocarla y poseerla lo dominaron.  
Llevo su mano hasta su tobillo y empezó a acariciarla solo quería sentir como era su piel a su tacto se decía.  
Y era maravilloso como seda suave, ella era una mujer muy hermosa todo él cabello suelto sobre la almohada esa bata tan sugestiva no dejaban nada a la imaginación.  
Sin darse cuenta sus manos tomaron vida propia y empezaron a ascender hasta sus rodillas luego sus muslos. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien dormida. Por lo que volvió a llamarla.  
-¿Candy estas despierta?  
Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta y fue allí donde decidió que iría un poco mas lejos necesitaba tocarla. Sentirla se estaba muriendo del deseo, y esa ocasión tal vez nunca se volviera a repetir.  
Llevo su dedo hacia sus labios y se pregunto. ¿Qué se sentiría besarla? Hacerla gemir de pasión y que susurrara su nombre mientras llegaba al éxtasis de seguro seria él paraíso.  
A través de la fina bata de seda podía apreciar uno de sus pechos que sobresalían hermosos mientras un pezón rosado se tornaba duro y firme.  
Su polla se puso aun mas rígida y enorme. Queriendo dejarse llevar por lo que tanto deseaba.  
Toco su aureola suavemente solo rozando, y la respuesta que obtuvo fue alucinante volvió a mirarla a los ojos para poder notar alguna reacción. Pero ella seguía profundamente dormida .  
De seguro era una reacción natural de su cuerpo involuntariamente.  
Luego una de sus manos descendió por su vientre por sus caderas y sin poder contenerse mas.  
Llego cerca de sus partes intimas. Como un loco obsesionado. Llevo un dedo hacia su tanga y la hizo a un lado.  
Se sentía un depravado pero por Dios que era la cosa mas lujuriosa y excitante que había hecho en su vida. No se detuvo a pensar ya después vendrían las consecuencias solo quería dejarse llevar por esa pasión arrebatadora.  
Rozo su clítoris con su dedo estaba allí palpitando rogando por su caricia. Y lo masajeo suavemente luego sin mas se hizo camino entre ese valle de venus e introdujo suavemente un solo dedo en su interior. Él cual estaba caliente como la lava y húmedo muy mojado lo podía sentir.  
Cerro los ojos mientras suavemente por temor a despertarla la tocaba con su dedo dentro. Quería imaginarse que era su polla quien estaba enterrada hasta su interior hasta lo mas profundo.  
Y siguió entrance presa de las emociones dominado por él deseo su miembro estaba mojado y de seguro no aguantaría mas. Hasta que todo él encanto se rompió cuando ella empezó a gemir suavemente. No quería imaginarse lo que ella estaría pensado de él si lo encontraba en aquella situación saco su dedo y acomodo su ropa interior. Y la arropo con la sabana por completo saliendo inmediatamente.  
Una vez en su cuarto daba vueltas pasando su mano por sus cabellos en aquel momento ni él agua fría lo calmaría. Se sentía un sucio pervertido pero no se arrepentía en aquel momento solo deseaba la anhelada liberación.  
Recordó él interior que llevaba en su bolsillo y lo saco llevándoselo hasta su nariz. Que rico olor entre almizcles dulce y durazno y siguió degustando aquel olor hasta que no soportó mas él dolor y libero su polla abriendo él cierre de su pantalón. Allí estaba majestuosa y enorme palpitando por encontrar él éxtasis y sin pensarlo tomo la tanga entre su mano y empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo lento al principio. Y luego con mas fuerza hasta que termino en un poderoso orgasmo.  
Mientras tanto Candy en la habitación maldecía una y otra vez por no haberse podido quedar quieta. Cuando él empezó a tocarla casi se desmaya pero las sensaciones la dominaron y no pudo evitar querer mas y gemir por él placer que le proporcionaba.  
Ahora a partir de mañana él pondría media mundo de distancia entre ambos, se lo había dicho la tía Elroy aquella tarde. Y sabía porque de su viaje tan repentino quería alejarse de ella y de lo que sentía. Ahora solo rogaba que algo sucediera para que no pueda irse.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO # 4

Por: Tatita Andrew

A la mañana siguiente Candy ya estaba en el vestíbulo con las maletas listas y la tía Elroy también estaba lista para salir.  
-¿Por qué se demora tanto Williams?  
-No lo sé, tía Elroy  
-No puedo esperarlo más mi tren sale en media hora. Lo buscas y dile que ya partí que espero que le vaya bien en su viaje. Ahh y Candy no te olvides aunque estés en el hogar de Ponny debes comportarte como una dama, ya no eres una niña.  
-Sí tía que le vaya bien.  
-Muy bien me voy.  
Candy iba nerviosa en busca de Albert se había levantado temprano sabía que era impuntual pero era raro que el rubio todavía no apareciera.  
-Candy disculpa me quede dormido. Le dijo en medio camino a su cuarto. ¿Y mi tía?  
-Acaba de irse me dijo que no podía esperar más.  
-Lo siento. Nunca me había pasado esto lamento haberte hecho esperar.  
Ella no lo lamentaba esperaba que él se hubiera retrasado para no irse al hogar de Ponny. Miro al rubio y se notaba que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Era muy raro todo pensó.  
Albert se dispuso a subir sus maletas y en ese momento decidió que si tenía que irse lo iba a torturar todo el camino.  
Una vez dentro del coche y acomodada todas las maletas Albert se dio cuenta que el no era el único cansado, apenas llevaban minutos de viaje y Candy ya estaba dormida.  
Él no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo sucedido. Y en lo que había hecho, cuando estaba amaneciendo se quedó dormido. Por eso se había retrasado.  
Y de repente su tortura empezó nuevamente, Candy se había puesto una falda muy pequeña ni siquiera recordaba que la tenía puesta cuando salió de su cuarto. Y allí estaba dormida plácidamente acostada en el asiento delantero pero había colocado ambas piernas con dirección a él, era imposible no mirar hacia los lados y ver toda su anatomía, llevaba apenas unas braguitas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y no ayudaba nada el hecho de que cuando tenía que sujetar la palanca de los cambios rozaba sus muslos. No se podía concentrar en el camino mirar aquel festín era mucho para un pobre hombre como él la tentación pudo más y con la mano libre empezó a subir por sus piernas hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Ella seguía dormida y Albert estaba deleitado por la forma en que su polla había despertado inmediatamente. La quería hacer suya allí y ahora.  
Se imaginaba deteniendo el coche llevarla hasta el capo levantarle la falda, e introducirse dentro de ella de una sola embestida. Cuando de repente en cuestión de segundos miro al frente y vio a un pobre cervatillo que estaba a punto de ser atropellado por el coche, usando todos sus reflejos logro desviar el vehículo a tiempo pero este se descontrolo y fueron a dar contra un árbol.  
Candy abrió los ojos asustada, estaba sintiendo las caricias de Albert y luego escucho unos chillidos de los frenos y solamente el golpe que la hizo caer hacia adelante.  
-¿Albert por favor estas bien?  
Grito al ver que no se movía.  
Sintió un gran alivio cuando el rubio abrió los ojos.  
-¿Qué ha sucedido te hiciste daño?  
-Un cervatillo se puso delante del coche y tuve que maniobrar para no herirlo. Creo que estoy bien solo un pequeño rasguño en la frente.  
Pero cuando intento girar la llave nuevamente grito del dolor.  
-¿Albert que te duele?  
Candy lo tocaba por todos lados pero no veía que sangraba o estuviera herido.  
-Creo que me lastime la mano. No soporto cerrarla.  
Ella salió y tomo el puesto del volante.  
-Yo conduzco te llevare de vuelta a casa. Necesito que te vea el Dr. Martin.  
-Candy pero tú conduces peor que yo.  
-Lo se Albert, pero no queda de otra, no lo puedes hacer con una sola mano. Sostente por favor.  
Como pudo llego conduciendo de nuevo hasta la mansión daba gracias porque no estaban tan lejos cuando sucedió el accidente. Se sentía culpable por haberlo provocado, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Media hora más tarde el Dr. Martin lo revisaba.  
-¿Cómo dices que sucedió Albert?  
-Emm, un cervatillo estaba delante del coche.  
-Mmm muy raro, que en esta época del año un cervatillo ande por allí en plena carretera, además son tan pocos que uno lo podría divisar desde muy lejos.¿ Dice que de repente se le apareció delante del coche?  
-Dr. Martin solo dígame porque no puedo mover la mano. Dijo un Albert a punto de perder la paciencia.  
-Esta fracturada es lo que sucede, le pondré unas vendas y para suerte suya con reposo y cuidados pronto volverá a la normalidad. Albert desde que lo he conocido siempre se mete en problemas.  
-¿Yo…? Pero si soy cauteloso  
-Eso mismo Dr. Martin y después dicen que soy yo la que se mete en problemas.  
-Olvido lo del león casi lo mata.  
-Solo fue un rasguño.  
-Bueno está bien. ¿Y quién cuidará de usted? Necesita ayuda para hacer ciertas cosas que haría con dos manos.  
-Por supuesto que yo… se levantó Candy soy una excelente enfermera.  
-Pero no necesito a nadie me que me cuide Dr. Martin tengo un viaje que perderé sino me apuro.  
-No puede viajar dadas las circunstancias, necesita reposo, y que lo ayuden en todo. Y quien mejor que Candy que es una enfermera calificada. Bueno Candy cualquier cosa me llamas le dijo el Dr. Con una sonrisa.  
-¿Cómo me atenderás a mí y a la mansión Candy la tía dio vacaciones a todos por el tiempo que íbamos a estar fuera.  
-De eso me encargo yo Albert no debes preocuparte yo te cocinare.  
-Eso es lo que me temía dijo el rubio un tanto bromeando.  
-Ey que no cocino tan malo, he estado leyendo algunos libros y bueno te sorprenderás.  
Albert no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda de Candy, en realidad ni siquiera había llamado a George avisándole que iba a viajar a Italia solo se le había ocurrido la idea como un modo para alejarse de la tentación. Ahora pensándolo bien el moreno se iba a sorprender verlo en Italia para asuntos de los cuales él no se encargaba sino George.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO # 5

Por. Tatita Andrew

Los días iban pasando y Albert se dio cuenta que no era fácil tener solo una mano para todo, las cosas más simples como comer, abrir un frasco o quitarse la camisa, le demandaban un verdadero suplicio. Y de mala gana tenía que aceptar la ayuda de Candy. En cuestión ella se estaba comportando muy bien a pesar de las circunstancias. Era como si se sintiera culpable, cuando él sabía que el único responsable de su propio accidente había sido él, al ir distraído mirando el coño de Candy y tocándolo. Incluso la comida no había sido tan espantosa como se imaginó de seguro jamás ganaría un concurso de cocina pero estaba bien. Incluso ella se estaba comportando no lo podía negar desde el accidente no andaba con ropas pequeñas y provocativas ni una mirada insinuosa ni una rozadura en total nada que levantará sospechas lo que lo llevaba a la conclusión de que él estaba calumniando a su pequeña sin remedio alguno era toda inocencia eso se repetía siempre. Todos pensarían lo mismo pero cuando llegaba la hora del baño todo cambiaba. La primera noche que Candy tuvo que prepararle la bañera lo ayudo a quitarse la camisa como una profesional sin siquiera mirarlo, incluso tuvo la precaución de colocar una funda en su mano para no mojar el yeso, el baño fue normal, hasta esa primera noche que ella termino toda mojada porque le dijo que la mejor solución era venir en interior para no mojarse toda, a simple vista sonaba como una buena idea, pero no puedo preveer que desde su altura podía observar claramente los pezones de Candy dentro de su sujetador y al mojarse estos se ponían duros y erectos, las bragas eran tan pequeñas que como todo hombre no pudo evitar sentir una descomunal erección y no ayudaba el hecho de que ella con una esponja lo enjabonaba por todos lados por el pecho y hombros.  
La primera vez intento disimular su erección dándose la vuelta para que ella no se diera cuenta no era correcto que una dama viera a un hombre en ese estado, no supo porque pero ese proceder suyo hizo que ella se sintiera incomoda y no hablo durante todo el baño.  
La segunda noche fue igual era imposible controlarse delante de aquella rubia de ojos verdes pero esta vez ella inocentemente pregunta.  
-¿Albert que sucede? ¿Por qué tienes eso grandote?  
-Mmm Candy eso es algo que no debes andar preguntando a todo el mundo pero ehhh es algo normal que le sucede a los hombres un reflejo o algo así.  
-¿Ahh puedo tocarlo?  
-No sería apropiado mejor me meto de una a la bañera.  
Y así era una tortura noche tras noche lo bueno es que ya estaba mejorando y creía que pronto podría hacer las cosas por sí solo.  
Fue en una de esas noches en que la intimidad se había vuelto un poco normal entre ambos cuando él estaba rasurando la barba con una navaja en el baño. Cuando ella entra como un torbellino sin avisar.  
-Upss lo siento no sabía que estaba ocupado. Vine acá porque en mi cuarto no tengo agua caliente. Y me da pereza utilizar la bañera deseo una ducha rápida.  
-No hay problema Candy ya casi término. Dijo sin pensar. No te detengas por mí.  
-En ese caso dijo sin importancia se quitó la bata cerro la cortina y abrió la ducha.  
Candy sonrió tras la cortina podía ver como caía la quijada del rubio por la sorpresa, juraba que se estaba comportando bien después de todo se sentía culpable por su accidente, pero por otro lado su parte egoísta saltaba de alegría al saber que había impedido que el se vaya lejos de ella. Y lo que era mejor la casa la tenían solo para ellos. Todo iba bien hasta que ella se mojó toda la ropa y se le ocurrió ingenuamente que mejor sería irse en ropa interior. Cuando vio tremenda erección del rubio supo inmediatamente que ella la había causado que se sentía atraído por ella y que no lo podía negar, pero en lugar de admitirlo dijo que era una reacción física o un reflejo. ¿ la creía ingenua? Se sabía el libro de memoria y sabía que esa reacción solo sucedía en la mañana? Intento disimular su enfado, pero el segundo día se hizo evidente que era por ella, y eso le gustaba, saber que ella era capaz de producir esa reacción en un hombre, la hacía sentirse hermosa deseada, salvaje, por eso aprovechaba los baños de esponjas para recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y claro que lo hacía muy despacio para poder sentir ese duro pecho, los brazos todo su cuerpo. Siempre se aseguraba de rozarlo cerca de su polla pero sin tocarlo adrede.  
Pero esa noche se lo había encontrado de casualidad, deseaba darse una ducha ya que hacía calor y en su cuarto tenía que poner la bañera, pensó que Albert estaba en su estudio o en algún lugar de la casa y entro sin llamar. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que no dijo nada y la dejo entrar.  
Empezó a recorrer con la esponja todo su cuerpo sabía que la cortina no dejaba que el rubio la viera, pero su silueta si podía apreciarla.  
Escucho que lanzaba una maldición y luego un gemido, no necesitaba verlo sabía que había bajado su mano a su enorme polla y se estaba tocando mientras la miraba.  
-Ey Albert….  
-Mmm ¿Si, Candy decías?  
-Te preguntaba si George no estará extrañado de que no hayas llegado a Italia.  
Podía escuchar su voz ronca, y sabía que mientras se tocaba intentaba hablar lo más natural posible.  
Ella también estaba ardiendo porque el rubio la poseyera sin reparos, siempre había querido que su primera vez fuera dulce y tierna. Ahora solo deseaba ser embestida salvajemente hasta hacerla gritar del dolor y el placer. Se pasó la esponja por sus pechos y lentamente recorrió sus muslos su conchita, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía resistir aquella situación ni siquiera masturbarse la calmaba ya.  
-No, ya lo llame. Luego de varios minutos entre charlas bobas y los dos tocándose en la misma habitación ella toma la toalla y salió de la ducha.  
-Muchas gracias Albert. Estaré en mi cuarto por si necesitas algo  
Varios minutos después de que ella se hubiera marchado la última frase se repetía en su cabeza incesantemente. Era una clara invitación y esta vez que Dios lo perdonara pero no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. La haría suya aquella noche se limpió los rastros de sangre que habían quedado en su rostro debido a la rasurada y fue en busca de Candy.  
Cuando llego la puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta y el espectáculo que se encontró fue una degustación para sus ojos ella estaba con una pierna subida al filo de la cama mientras se aplicaba crema hidratante desde su muslo hasta la pantorrilla y luego de abajo hacia arriba, estaba completamente desnuda, se volvió loco de deseo no tenía otra cosa en mente que hacerla suya aquella noche la poseería de varias maneras. Nunca pensó que fuera un machista hasta que sintió satisfacción por saber que el sería su primer amante, que en sus manos estaba enseñarle todo lo que debía aprender sobre sexo, que la tocaría en partes que nadie más lo haría. Se dijo que no se merecía tanta suerte como un poseído camino en silencio por detrás de ella podía ver claramente la raja de su concha cuando se agachaba, su culo también era perfecto parado y redondo en ese momento decidió que también sería suyo. Pero esa noche no, quería que ella entrara al mundo de la seducción que recordara aquella noche para toda su vida y entonces sin reparo la agarro por la cintura y beso su hombro desnudo, colocando su tremenda erección entre en medio de sus nalgas.  
-Oh… Albert que haces?  
-Lo que ambos llevamos deseando desde hace mucho. Le susurró al oído mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja lo que provoco un estremecimiento en la rubia en todo su cuerpo e instintivamente movió su trasero contra él y se apegó mucho más.  
La escucho gemir.  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Oh sí Albert.  
Tenía una mano en su cintura y con la otra toco sus pechos con fuerza. Amasándolos como harina entre sus manos.  
Luego su mano descendió por su vientre e introdujo no uno si no dos dedos dentro de su concha.  
-Eres una pequeña bravucona, no me había dado cuenta hasta esta noche que me has estado provocando todo el tiempo.  
Ella apenas podía escuchar lo que le decía su cabeza la había echado hacia atrás apoyada en el pecho de Albert mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias, era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado estaba a punto de morir pensaba la rubia.  
Como todo experto movía sus dedos en su interior mientras con el meñique toco su clítoris en círculos haciéndola gemir y susurrar incoherencias.  
-Me he corrido muchas veces pensando en ti, Candy te imaginaba así desnuda y a mi merced, te imaginaba con mi polla dentro y gritando de placer. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
-Sí Albert,  
-Eres una pequeña putilla, tal vez nunca hubiera pasado si no me provocas pero juro que esta noche hare que digas mi nombre una y otra vez.  
Siguió masajeando su clítoris sin piedad hasta el punto que a Candy las piernas le flaquearon al sentir un poderoso orgasmo.  
Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio la vuelta y la acostó sobre la cama.  
-Ahora te voy a hacer mía Candy, me enterrarte tan profundo en ti que me sentirás por completo.  
Ella temblaba ante la anticipación de lo que veía. Albert solo llevaba una toalla por lo que en cuestión de segundo su gloriosa polla se alzaba majestuosa ante ella. Se preguntaba si podía soportar aquel tamaño dentro suyo sin hacerse daño. Pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba.

CONTINUARA...

Con Albert, Por Albert, y para Albert...


	6. Chapter 6

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO # 6

Por: Tatita Andrew

Coloco todo su peso encima de ella apoyándose en ambos brazos que coloco a cada lado de su cabeza, y se agacho a besarla con desenfreno con pasión, con lujuria. Le introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca y ella se retorcía del placer debajo de él. Con una de sus manos empezó a masajear sus duros pechos y los beso como llevaba deseando desde el primer momento en que se atrevió a tocarla luego sin más se alejó de su boca la cual estaba hinchada y roja a causa de los besos.  
Y bajo hasta ese lugar que tanto anhelaba poseer, la lamio con la lengua de arriba abajo. Ella se retorcía en un intento por librarse de la tortura y el placer que le prodigaba pero el la detuvo con una de sus manos contra la cama.  
-Déjame saborearte, lamerte, comerte, devorarte, quiero que mis labios tengan el sabor a ti.  
-Ohh Albert. Por favorrrrr  
La besaba como un sediento en el desierto, con ansias, con un apetito voraz, en ese momento no podía ir despacio como hubiera deseado. Llevaba deseándola muchos días que no podía esperar más.  
Con el flujo de ella en sus propios labios y el olor a almizcle la beso nuevamente con pasión.  
-Levanta tus caderas Candy, no puedo esperar más necesito poseerte ahora, porque me muero.  
Ella coloco sus dos piernas alrededor de su cintura y se aferró allí.  
A pesar de que dijo que la iba a poseer en ese instante Albert se quedó con su polla en la entrada tanteando pero sin entrar.  
-¡Albert te lo ruego!  
-¿Qué deseas dime Candy? ¿Qué quieres que te haga?  
-Métemelo dentro ya, no aguanto más.  
-Sus deseos son ordenes princesa.  
Y de una sola embestida como siempre había deseado se enterró dentro de ella, profundamente ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que se acostumbrar a la sensación o a su tamaño, sino que empezó a salir y a ingresar nuevamente embistiéndola mucho más profundo con cada movimiento.  
Solo duro unos segundo mientras ella intentaba empujarlo y el seguía sus embestidas más y mas profundo, cuando los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en gritos de excitación sonrió cuando Candy en vez de apartarlo lo agarro de los hombros y lo apretó más contra su pecho. Ella también encontró su ritmo y ahora los dos se movían y chocaban al mismo tiempo.  
-Albert ohhh que rico, no pensé que fuera así.  
-Candy que rico me aprietas la polla, eres tan apretada. Que me cuesta controlarme, no creo que dure mucho. Iré más despacio.  
Lo detuvo.  
-No lo hagas, hazme sentir mujer Albert, hazlo más rápido y más profundo.  
Y enseguida el rubio obedeció ahora levanto las piernas de la rubia y la coloco en cada uno de sus hombros para hacer la embestida más profunda.  
-Albert… que rico. Ahhh. Por Dios me muero.  
-Mírame Candy, quiero verte llegar al orgasmo y retorcerte de placer por mi causa, quiero me mañana cuando te mires al espejo sepas que yo te hice mujer, que yo estuve allí, y que yo te deje adolorida. Soy yo quien te hará esto una y otra vez cada me plazca.  
Ella obedeció y lo miro a los ojos y en ese momento viendo la cara de placer del rubio, estallo en mil pedazos, mucho más intenso y profundo que el primero, pero incluso el placer se prolongaba porque Albert seguía embistiendo con fuerzas hasta que también llego su liberación y la lleno por completo de aquel liquido caliente. Y se desplomo encima de ella.  
Cuando Candy despertó se sentía en la gloria al moverse y ponerse la bata para levantarse todo su cuerpo le dolía en especial su concha fue al baño y se ducho con agua caliente lo cual ayudo un poco.  
Busco a Albert pero no lo hallaba luego de vestirse, salió en su busca tal vez estaba en su despacho. Fue una noche salvaje y loca de sexo desenfrenado ni recordaba cuantas veces más había llegado al orgasmo hasta que el cansancio los había vencido por eso eran más de las 10 de la mañana. Sin en realidad Albert estaba en su despacho lo podía escuchar hablar en un tono bastante alterado.  
-Claro que sí George.  
Se acercó un poco más.  
-¿Crees que no lo sé? Anoche me convertí en un loco.  
Dicen que al escuchar tras las puertas solo te enteras de cosas que desearías no haber escuchado y ese era su caso. Estaban hablando de su noche, de la mejor noche que había tenido en toda su vida y él estaba alterado.  
-Claro, que no, eso te lo aseguro.  
-Sí, sé que todo es mi responsabilidad.  
-Que quede claro en algo George, me arrepiento de lo que hice, si volviera a retroceder el tiempo las cosas serían diferente.  
-No volverá a ocurrir otra vez te lo aseguro.  
Ella salió furiosa hacia el bosque y echo a correr tan lejos como sus piernas le dieron. ¿Cómo era posible que pensara aquello? Después de todo el esfuerzo que le había tomado seducirlo. Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, ella era fuerte y no le daría el gusto de saber que la había herido en lo profundo de su alma.  
Se acostaría con cualquiera que ella quisiera, después de todo ya no era virgen y cualquier otro hombre la podría hacer sentir y gozar como lo había hecho Albert.  
En la casa Albert colgó muy preocupado hasta que no había hablado con George aquella mañana no había caído en cuenta que Candy podría haber quedado embarazada, que bruto que era, se arrepentía profundamente de aquello, solo rogaba para que nada malo pasara no es que no quisiera tener un niño con ella, pero sería tremendo escandalo para la tía Elroy y no quería que en su primera experiencia sexual quedara embarazada, hablo muy serio cuando le dijo al moreno que no volvería a suceder de ahora en adelante cuando le hiciera el amor a Candy estaría preparado con preservativos incluso ahora estaba pensando en comprarle pastillas para que se cuide allí sí podrían tener relaciones sin protección se fue en busca de su rubia al cuarto debía estar muy cansada y ese día la iba a mimar por completo.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

FSEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA

CAPITULO #7

Por: Tatita Andrew

Albert sentía que vivía en una montaña rusa de emociones desde aquella noche en que la había hecho suya a Candy. Después de haber subido al cielo cuando le hizo el amor había bajado a la tierra de un solo golpe cuando fue a buscarla ella no estaba en la habitación y al buscarla por el resto de la mansión se dio cuenta que no estaba.  
A lo mejor necesitaba estar sola pensó, tal vez las emociones la habían embargado después de la noche que habían pasado, pero cuando volvió y le pregunto donde había estado dijo que había salido a dar un paseo.  
¿Quién sale a dar un paseo después de tener relaciones? Se pregunto pero no quiso ahondar mas en el asunto. Después de aquel día la chica tierna, dulce y amorosa había desaparecido en su lugar estaba aquella mujer fría y distante que solo le hablaba cuando era necesario.  
Se preguntaba si el tendría la culpa de su reacción, no recordaba haberle hecho algo. A veces se recriminaba por haber sido tan brusco aquel día. Tal vez su ímpetu la había asustado, pero a su mente acudían los gemidos de Candy y la voz ronca que le pedía que lo hiciera mas duro y mas duro. ¿No podría haber fingido aquello? Había escuchado que algunas mujeres fingían el órganos cuando tenían relaciones, pero el estaba allí, pudo ver su rostro torturado de placer, pudo sentir su pelvis chocando y frotándose contra el en busca de mas placer.  
De todo lo que menos le gustaba era la amistad que había nacido entre Candy y un nuevo administrador, había llegado días después de la primera noche que habían pasado, y ella todo el tiempo pasaba cerca de el. Todas las sonrisas, todas las bromas, toda su ternura eran dirigidas ahora hacia otro hombre, eso lo tenia al borde de los celos.  
Recordaba con nostalgia el día del cumpleaños de Candy cuando le regalo los mismos caballos que cuidaba cuando era sirvienta donde los Leagan aquel día ella se sentía tan feliz y agradecida. Extrañaba esa camaradería todos estos años estuvo guardando celosamente sus sentimientos x temor a que la amistad entre ellos cambiara y así había sido. No le gustaba para nada Scott lo había contratado su tía para entrenar los caballos no podía negar que era bueno en su trabajo, pero no le gustaba para nada la forma en que miraba a su Candy. Si era suya lo sentía así, se sentía su dueño su amo. Ella era de su pertenencia y mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima lo que la vida de vagabundo le había enseñado es que debía cuidarse así mismo y a los suyos y no se dejaría vencer por un aparecido con cara bonita. Le iba a enseñar a respetar a una señorita decente mientras pensaba todas estas cosas el objeto de sus pensamientos pasaba frente a él con algo mas que un pequeño trozo de tela.  
-¡Pero que diablos! ¡Candy!  
Corrió tras ella.  
-¿Si, Albert me llamabas?  
Ella se detuvo desafiante frente a él.  
Con una minifalda muy pequeña y una blusa anudada a su cintura que se podían apreciar claramente su ombligo y sus tetas.  
Verla de esa forma hizo que se produjera una tremenda erección en sus pantalones. La deseaba con locura y ahora sólo la quería arrancarle la ropa introducirse en ella de inmediato y enseñarle que él es su hombre. No deseaba que nadie mas la viera vestida de aquella forma menos ese Scott.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas? Dijo tartamudeando tratando de controlarse.  
-Al establo.  
-¿Te has vuelto loca? Que rayos te sucede Candy. No creas que voy a permitirte salir a la calle de ese modo.  
-¿De que hablas Albert? Solo es ropa.  
-¿Según quien? Apenas te cubre.  
-Por favor Albert, creó que ha quedado claro que no eres mi padre, no te luce ese papel, además ya estamos en otra época deberías actualizarte.  
-Un momento señorita, a mi no hablas de ese modo, creo que ambos sabemos que jamás he formado el papel de padre en tu vida. Y de mas esta recordarte que no me hagas sentir viejo ya que solo te gano con seis años. En ninguna época la mujer debería andar vestida así, eres una señorita deberías comportarte como tal las personas pueden malinterpretar.  
-Mmm. Muy bonito todo el discurso ¿Entonces donde quedaron tus modales de caballero la otra noche?  
Albert palideció no sabia que Candy le echaría en cara aquella noche. Pensó que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.  
-¿Candy yo…?  
-No tienes porque darme explicaciones Albert, ambos somos adultos y los dos lo queríamos. Cambia esa cara después de todo fue algo lindo por esa noche pero sin importancia. Es bueno que las cosas queden claro entre nosotros.  
Se dio la vuelta y se alejo Albert estaba furioso.  
-¡Candy! Te dije que no podías salir de la casa vestida así.  
-Para suerte tuya solo iré a los establos, así que no saldré de la casa y nadie me vera así. Le voló un beso y salió así sin mas.  
Albert apretó los puños a los lados con rabia desconocía a Candy ella nunca le había hablado de ese modo. Lo hizo sentir como una bestia como si para ella aquella noche no hubiera significado nada. ¿Candy que te sucede porque te comportas así?  
En aquel momento le gustara a Candy o no él la iba a proteger no iba a dejar que hiciera alguna tontería. Se asomó por la ventana de su estudio desde allí se podía observar el establo con claridad. Ella se dirigía hacia donde Scott no sabía que pretendía Candy pero si ella se diera cuenta la forma en que aquel tipo la miraba sabría que el quería solamente protegerla pero no solo era eso el rubio lo sabía. Odiaba la forma en que ella se acercaba a el con confianza la forma en que le sonreía del mismo modo que antes le sonreía a él. Se estaba muriendo de celos tenia que admitirlo no soportaba que aquel aparecido se estaba robando toda la atención de su Candy.  
Estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Scott pero al observar que se dirigían hacia la parte de las caballerizas no lo soporto mas. Si Candy quería andar por allí comportándose como una cualquiera no seria el quien la detuviera. Claro que no, le daría una lección. De la cual nunca se iba a olvidar eso lo aseguraba o se dejaba de llamar Williams Albert Andrew. Y se fue exactamente en la misma dirección por donde habían desaparecido los dos amigos.

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA

CAPITULO #8

Por: Tatita Andrew

Mientras se dirigía hacia las caballerizas Candy pensó que se estaba comportando como una chiquilla tal vez aun lo seguía haciendo. Pero no podía mirar a la cara Albert por mas de dos segundos había tratado de evitarlo todo ese tiempo, el había intentado tocar el tema de la noche que pasaron pero era una cobarde se protegía así mismo evitando hablar del tema. A pesar de saber la verdad no podría escuchar de los labios del hombre que amaba que estaba arrepentido de aquella noche. Y sabía que había sido cruel con el antes de ir a buscar a Scott pero no sabía que mas hacer para no salir lastimada. Quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pero sabía que estaba pidiendo mucho nunca mas volverían a serlo, ella lo amaba por eso trataba de alentar sus celos vistiéndose sexy. A pesar de que había jurado que se acostaría con el primero que se le pasará por el frente. No podía cuando al único hombre que deseaba dentro suyo era el rubio.  
Cuando llegó donde Scott este le dijo que su caballo que estaba enfermo estaba recuperado, de la emoción le dio una beso en la mejilla es que estaba muy agradecida de que se recuperara era uno de sus caballos favoritos sabía el esfuerzo que había hecho Albert para recuperarlos después de que los Leagans los vendieran.  
La verdad que el hombre se sorprendió por su reacción a pesar de que habían hablado estos días la única razón por la que lo hacían era porque todo el tiempo estaban hablando de caballos aspiraba en un futuro ella misma poder cuidarlos personalmente eran tan apreciados para ella que estaría feliz de hacerlo.  
Y ahora se dirigían a las caballerizas para ver el estado de su caballo.  
Pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que en aquel lugar no estaba su caballo.  
-¿Pero….donde esta? Me dijiste que estaba aquí.  
Fue muy tarde cuando se dio la vuelta el la estaba apretando contra su cuerpo de una forma muy indecente. Scott era mas o menos de su edad cabellos negros ojos negros tez morena, algunas mujeres pensarían que era buen mozo. Pero ella solo tenia ojos para en rubio.  
Intento no ser grosera después de todo debía haber algún error.  
-Suéltame inmediatamente Scott. ¿Y donde esta mi caballo centella?  
Pero en vez de soltarla la apretó mas contra si en aquel momento Candy tuvo miedo e intento golpearlo podía ver en sus ojos que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
-Centella no esta aquí, lo tengo en el otro lado solo fue una excusa para traerte acá.  
-Suéltame, te volviste loco. Yo no soy esa clase de mujer.  
Lo pateo y lo golpeo con sus manos con toda la fuerza pero el se las coloco detrás de su espalda y la empujó contra una pared.  
-No te hagas la remilgosa conmigo. Se que lo deseas igual que yo, todos estos días te has estado insinuando, vistiendo de esta forma. Y hoy cuando me besaste sabía que lo querías, he escuchado que algunas mujeres les da vergüenza admitirlo por si tome la iniciativa.  
-Estas loco Scott nunca te he visto de esta forma soy una señorita respétame.  
-Algunos no opinan igual, cuando vine a trabajar me di cuenta una mujer decente no se queda en una casa sola con un hombre.  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia suéltame ahora mismo o gritare hasta que me escuche Albert y te de su merecido.  
-Hazlo y ya veras lo que le haré, ese riquillo no ha de saber ni lanzar un golpe. Ahora vas a saber lo que es un hombre de verdad.  
En ese instante el hombre empezó a subir una de sus manos por sus piernas, hasta arriba, esa caricia era sucia. Nada comparado con las caricias de Albert ahora sabia que había hablado por hacerlo nunca podría acostarse con nadie que no fuera Albert.  
En aquel instante decidió que alzaría su rodilla y la daría un buen golpe entre las bolas. Había tenido que enfrentarse a gente mucha mas peligrosa que este tipo. Pero en el momento en que iba a actuar una figura apareció entre las sombras y con voz potente hablo.  
-¿Interrumpo algo?  
Al siguiente segundo Scott la había soltado y Albert los miraba a ambos con mirada fulminante.  
Candy se imaginaba lo que el rubio estaría pensando de ella al haberla encontrado en aquella situación tan comprometedora.  
-Sr. Albert….  
-Suficiente Scott luego hablare con ud déjeme solo con la señorita.  
Sin mas el tipo a pesar de que segundos antes se había mostrado gallito y con agallas ahora se iba como perro con el rabo entre las piernas.  
Candy no sabia que decir, estaba aliviada de que Albert hubiera llegado, a pesar de todo se alegraba de verlo.  
El no decía nada solo se acerco a ella y daba vueltas a su alrededor mirándola fijamente de arriba hacia abajo. Se sentía como un maniquí exhibido en una boutique.  
-¿Así que esto es lo que deseas?  
-No se de que hablas.  
-Esto. Señalo a su alrededor - entrar en este lugar y comportarte como una pequeña putita.  
-¿Yo…? No se que estarás pensando Albert pero si me dejas explicarte yo te puedo asegurar….  
Alzo la mano para hacerla callar.  
-Ya basta de platicas Candy. Intente por todos los medios intentar hablar contigo antes, si esto es lo que deseas por Dios te juro que lo vas a tener.  
La jalo hacia adelante y la atrajo hasta su pecho mientras la tomaba por la cintura.  
-Albert por favor de verdad no es lo que parece.  
-Ahora se que no son imaginaciones mías todo este tiempo, estabas seduciéndome hasta volverme loco. Mírame a los ojos y niégalo.  
Ella no dijo nada pero por la forma en que Albert sonrió con satisfacción pudo ver en sus ojos que ella lo deseaba a pesar de todo.  
-Hoy es tu noche de suerte Candy porque hoy tendrás un hombre de verdad. Yo seré ese hombre después de esta noche no podrás olvidarme jamás.  
Y sin mas la tomo en brazos y se la coloco sobre su hombro. Candy quedo colgando hacia atrás mientras el rubio la llevaba de vuelta a casa dándole una nalgada en el trasero.  
A pesar de sentirse humillada por la forma en que el rubio le estaba hablando y de las ganas enormes que tenia de aclararlo todo también se sentía excitada, su cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de lo que le esperaba. Ya había comprobado que Albert era un hombre salvaje y apasionado pero esa reacción de el no se lo esperaba, sino hubiera pasado esta situación tal vez nunca mas se hubiera atrevido a tocarla de nuevo ella mismo escuchó que estaba arrepentido, pero ahora la iba a ser suya nuevamente y no podía estar mas feliz y anhelante.  
El corazón le latía a mil, ella pensó que la iba a llevar a la habitación en su lugar la llevo a su estudio y la dejo en medio de ella.  
-Cuando vuelva quiero ver tus bragas en el suelo y el brasier también. Pero solo eso el resto te lo puedes dejar encima.  
Así lo hizo nerviosa allí estaba en medio de su estudio con un pequeña falda y la blusa abierta sin sujetador. Se sentía tan deseada y excitada escucho los pasos de Albert que volvía luego el cerrojo que se cerraba.  
Respiro profundo el apareció con una sonrisa y totalmente desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Trago saliva y a la vez cualquiera en aquella situación hubiera tenido vergüenza o decoro. Pero al contrario su parte salvaje hizo que mirara su enorme verga que se aproximaba a ella apuntándola.  
Ella se paso la lengua por los labios, los tenia totalmente resecos.  
-Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a mirar así, mucho tiempo atrás te hubiera hecho mía. Albert le dijo con satisfacción. Ya estas en cierta edad Candy y se que tienes necesidades física, pero no voy a permitir que andes allí como una cualquiera. ¿Lo entiendes?  
Ella iba a hablar y el se detuvo a centímetros de ella con su miembro apuntando su ombligo y con su dedo en los labios.  
-De ahora en adelante solo moverás la cabeza si es si, y la moverás a los lados si es no. ¿Entiendes?  
Ella respondió en forma afirmativa.  
-Yo voy a enseñarte todo lo que quieras saber y mucho mas. Pero Debes. entender que soy yo quien manda aquí.  
Dicho esto la tomó de la cabeza e hizo que se arrodillara delante de el.  
-Hoy conocerás el cielo conmigo.  
Puso su miembro muy cerca de su boca y esta vez Albert no tuvo necesidad de hablar Candy sabia lo que deseaba y con nerviosismo al inicio tomo su enorme verga en su mano y arrodillada como estaba se empino mientras dirigía su miembro a sus labios. Trago saliva antes de hacerlo, al sentir el contacto de aquella punta caliente en sus labios saco la lengua despacio y empezó a lamer, arranco de los labios de Albert una especie de quejido pensó que le había hecho daño. Pero al mirar su rostro vio que la miraba con deseo, aquello hizo que se sintiera mas segura, imagino que aquello seria asqueroso, pero fue introduciendo toda la cabeza dentro de su boca, recordó los días que lamia una paleta y empezó a hacerlo igual por instinto. Se sentía poderosa y una experta sacaba e introducía cada vez mas profundo la verga dentro suyo con los labios la apretaba mientras la tenia dentro para darle mas placer. Ella también gemía al darle placer a su rubio ella lo estaba sintiendo el doble, y siguió y siguió hasta que por fin la tenía todo dentro. Para aquel momento Albert estaba a punto de perder el control. Y con la ultima fuerza de voluntad suplico.  
-Oh por favor Candy, para ahora mismo o me mataras.  
-Lo siento lo estoy haciendo mal.  
Dijo preocupada  
Albert sonrió por lo ingenua que podía ser a veces.  
-Al contrario lo estas haciendo tan bien, que si no paras podrías hacerme acabar antes de terminar.! Vamos!  
La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la llevo cerca de su escritorio.  
Luego de un solo Manotón voló todos los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio y sin aviso la sentó encima de el.  
-Oh…. Dijo la pecosa sorprendida.  
-Ahora es mi turno, dijo con una sonrisa ponte en el filo del escritorio. Y coloca las dos piernas encima. Silbo -Hermosa vista. Así te he querido tener siempre abierta, dispuesta y ansiosa de que te posea.  
Y empezó a lamerla a lengüetazos. Un escalofrío recorrió a Candy era una exquisita tortura no sabia como reaccionar sin poder evitarlo su pelvis se elevaba hacia arriba con cada lengüetazo.  
En aquel momento Albert se levanto y con una de sus manos la apretó hacia abajo contra el escritorio.  
-Shhh sin moverte o juro que te castigare.  
Y luego empezó nuevamente pero ahora no solo la lamia sino que la devoro por completo la chupaba con ansias con desesperación con lujuria.  
Candy gemía y se retorcía del placer ya había conocido aquella sensación de sentirse en las nubes de alcanzar el cielo a través del placer que estaba recibiendo y luego sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo se levanto un poco tomo el cabello rubio de Albert entre sus manos y le apretó mas su boca contra su sexo buscando el alivio a lo que estaba sintiendo y luego explotó en un poderoso orgasmo que hizo que se tumbara de espaldas sobre el escritorio. Se sentía lánguida y adormilada después del orgasmo y no reacciono hasta que el rubio la bajo del escritorio y la hizo tumbarse en el.  
-No te atrevas a quedarte dormida Candy, que esto solo empieza. Coloca tu mejilla sobre el escritorio.  
Ella obedeció en silencio nunca se imagino sentirse así tan mujer recibiendo órdenes de el rubio sin pensar solo dejándose llevar.  
Levantó su falda y dejo expuesto su trasero.

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO #9  
FIC SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA

Por: Tatita Andrew

-Como dije antes hermosa vista.  
Con ambas manos masajeo y apretó sus nalgas y luego Candy sintió un pequeño mordisco en una de ellas.  
-Todavía no se lo que quiero hacerte pero créeme que me vuelves loco.  
Luego sin mas con la palma abierta le dio un golpe en una de sus pompas.  
-Auch.  
-Shhh. Esto te lo tienes merecido. Y lo sabes. Por dejarte tocar de otro hombre que no sea yo.  
Y luego otro golpe con su palma en la mano.  
Ella estaba con la cara apoyada en el y las palmas colocadas abiertas en el escritorio.  
Sentía picor y ardor con cada golpe, pero no dolor es mas después de cada golpe el le daba un beso en el lugar que la había dejado marcada. Por su trasero sentía un hormigueo y un placer que crecía a medida que el le hablaba de forma posesiva.  
Luego de varias mas el se detuvo y suspiro complacido.  
-Hermoso color.  
Con un dedo se acerco hasta la entrada de su ano, y empezó un suave masaje allí.  
-Albert por favor.  
-No me detengas Candy esto también será mío. Seré yo quien entre por primera vez allí y que te haga gritar de dolor y placer pero hoy no. Ese será mi premio para otro día.  
Luego se acerco mucho mas a ella y empezó a besarla por toda la espalda luego se detuvo en su cuello y en su espalda mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.  
Ella se recostó sobre su espalda mientras Albert acariciaba sus pechos erectos.  
Así es como me gustan perfectos encajan en mi mano.  
-Por favor Albert.  
-¿Qué es lo que desea mi pequeña dímelo?  
-Quiero sentirte dentro mío.  
-Pensé que lo deseabas con alguien mas.  
Albert apretó los puños de la rabia. Al recordar la forma en que la había encontrado no quería imaginarse si hubiera tardado segundos mas que hubiera pasado.  
-No Albert solo tu siempre has sido tu.  
-¿Por qué me haces esto Candy? ¿Qué mal te he hecho? ¿Por qué me torturas de esta forma? Me he vuelto casi loco al verte así con otro hombre. Quise matarlo por un segundo y a ti por dejarte tocarte así. ¿Cómo has podido?  
Candy sabia que Albert estaba sufriendo una agonía al imaginarse que ella quería acostarse con otro. No podía mirarle el rostro porque estaba de espalda pero la forma en que la había hablado era de un hombre torturado por el dolor. Cuando todo hubiera pasado le diría toda la verdad que lo amaba con locura que para ella nunca ha habido ni habrá otro hombre igual a el. Que lo ha deseado toda la vida desde que era una niña y soñaba con su príncipe de la colina.  
Pero ahora las palabras sobraban solo podía demostrarle con su cuerpo que no le pertenecía a nadie solo a el.  
-Hazme tuya Albert le dijo mientras volteaba de lado la cabeza para besarlo. Solo tu me haces sentir así nadie mas.  
El hizo que se volviera a acostar sobre él escritorio  
-Abre mas las piernas quiero ver lo húmeda y dispuesta que estas porque te haga mía.  
Así obedeció abierta como nunca antes.  
-Por Dios me estas matando no puedo aguantar mas. Necesitó estar dentro de ti como necesito respirar. Oh Candy estar contigo es como tocar el cielo y el infierno a la misma vez.  
Ella estaba esperando ansiosa deseaba que la poseyera ya. Pero el rubio se tomo su tiempo con su verga en su entrada tanteaba y palpaba pero sin entrar. Solo jugando.  
-Dime que me deseas solo a mi Candy tanto como yo a ti.  
-Te deseo Albert, quiero que me hagas el amor una y otra vez solo tu… no hay nadie mas ni nunca lo habrá.  
-Estas tan húmeda mi amor. Mi Candy.  
Y así de un solo golpe se introdujo dentro de ella. Los dos suspiraron complacidos al mismo tiempo era como si toda la vida hubieran deseado esta conexión. La sensación de saber que eran el uno para el otro.  
Albert sentía que Candy lo apretaba con todo su ser y ella se sentía llena y amada por completo.  
Se movía lentamente esta vez quería detener el tiempo y quedarse allí para siempre.  
-Eres mía Candy. Aunque tu no quieras o me rechaces eres completamente mía. Soy yo tu dueño. Repítelo que es a mi a quien deseas. Se salió un poco y se le hizo una eternidad hasta que ella se quejo por haberla abandonado y salió de sus labios lo que tanto ansiaba su corazón destrozado.  
-Soy tuya Albert siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será…  
Fue el incentivo que el rubio necesito para olvidarse de todas las dudas de todos los fantasmas que lo atormentaban. Se introdujo nuevamente en ella de una sola embestida y mientras besaba su espalda salía y entraba en ella con placer entre gemidos.  
Candy repetía su nombre una y otra vez.  
Y eso le gustaba al rubio que ella supiera quien estaba dentro de ella. ¿Quién la hacia gemir y gritar por mas.  
-Oh Albert. Albert… Albert…  
-Candy eres tan sensual ardiente y hermosa soy tan afortunado por poder tenerte así. Solo yo….  
Y entre palabras de cariño y amor por parte de el rubio y otras incoherentes por parte de Candy. Ambos se movían mientras el escritorio crujía cuando de movían adelante y atrás. Y sin poder evitarlo y sin quiere hacerlo cuando Candy lo apretó en su interior con su vagina sintió que su verga iba explotar y deseo dejarla marcada para que todos supieran que era suya. Quería explotar dentro de ella olvidándose de la promesa que le hizo a George de que se iban a proteger. Y así lo hizo la lleno con su semen caliente su interior acostándose sobre ella. Se doblo rendido mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron el beso su espalda. Y dijo.  
-Tengo un asunto que resolver con cierta persona. Por favor Candy vístete se que no hay nadie en la mansión. Pero no quiero que nadie pueda verte desnuda. ¿Lo entiendes?  
-Si. Albert. Por favor no hagas nada indebido.  
-No me detengas Candy ese hombre se metió contigo y es peor que lo hubiera hecho conmigo mismo. Porque tu eres sagrada. Tenemos que hablar seriamente los dos y esta vez me dirás la verdad o te la sacó a nalgadas.  
Ella se ruborizo.  
-Me voy y ya sabes cuando sientas ganas búscame a mi Candy a nadie mas.  
Se alejo dejándola con la ultima palabra en la boca. Y a Candy furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos se atrevía a decirle aquello? ¿Acaso que ella andaba por allí alterada entregándose al primero que se le cruzaba por al frente.  
-Auchhhh Claro que hablaremos cuando vuelvas Williams Albert Andrew. O primero te mato lo que ocurra primero se fue a su habitación a darse un buen baño. 

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO # 10

Por: Tatita Andrew

Luego de darse un baño y vestirse Candy estaba un poco mas tranquila sabia que su actitud y su forma de vestir de los últimos días, podrían haber dado una idea equivocada al rubio. Por eso estaba impaciente de que volviera incluso se había vestido muy hermosa. Quería que el rubio babeara por ella en cuanto la viera.  
Trato de no mostrarse impaciente y se sentó en la estancia hojeando un libro para matar el tiempo. Luego escucho pasos y sonrió pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al darse cuenta que no era Albert quien regresaba sino la tía Elroy que regresaba de visitar a los Leagans y su curiosidad aumento al darse cuenta que no regresaba sola sino una hermosa mujer estaba a su lado.  
-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿No vas a venir a darnos la bienvenida.  
-Oh lo siento tía, disculpe estaba distraída leyendo.  
-Esta bien, acércate voy a presentarte a la señorita Allison Simsomps es una antigua amiga de Williams y al saber que no pudo viajar debido a su accidente decidió personalmente venir a saludarlo.  
-Mucho gusto Señorita Simsomps un placer.  
Dijo Candy confundida una por que la tía Elroy se hubiera enterado de que Albert no hubiera viajado. Y segunda el énfasis que puso la tía al mencionar una antigua amiga inmediatamente los celos se apoderaron de ella a pesar de la amabilidad de la mujer.  
-Hola Candy puedes llamarme Allison así me dicen mis amistades, y espero que podamos ser grandes amigas, siento que te conozco de toda la vida Williams me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
-Quisiera decir lo mismo Allison pero hoy recién me entere de tu existencia, y espero que no te haya dicho cosas malas.  
-Por supuesto que no, al contrario solo habla maravillas de ti Candy.  
-Candy, por lo veo te vas a llevar muy bien con Allison, podrías encargarte de atenderla mientras deshago mi equipaje.  
-Si, tía.  
-Y tu querida Allison estas en tu casa. Mi sobrino Williams se pondrá feliz de verte.  
-Gracias señora Elroy . vaya descanse tenemos mucho de que hablar con Candy. La tomo de la mano y se la llevo hasta el sillón y empezó.  
Candy pensó que sería una eternidad hasta que Albert volviera y le explicara. ¿Quién era Allison Simsomps? ¿Y que tipo de relación tenia con el?  
Albert llevaba mas de media hora cabalgando buscando a Scott. Si antes estaba furioso ahora lo estaba el doble. Le había dicho muy claro que lo esperar que lo iba a buscar y nada.  
Deseaba regresar con Candy y aclarar todo entre ellos. Sabia que se había comportado muy duro con ella pero jamás se había dejado dominar por los celos. Y estos lo cegaron la conocía de toda la vida y sabia que ella era una muchacha sincera y sin mascaras. Por eso la amaba porque no tenia miedo de presentarse al mundo tal y cual es. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ella.  
Lo diviso a lo lejos retozando a la sombra de un árbol.  
Sin demoras apresuró su caballo hacia donde estaba el. Y se bajo de un solo salto y al siguiente segundo ya lo tenia por el cuello de la camisa.  
-Tu y yo tenemos un asuntito que arreglar.  
-Suélteme, ¡Se ha vuelto loco! Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ud.  
-¿Qué te parece sobre la señorita White? Y la forma en como la estabas tratando. Acaso no te han enseñado a respetar a las mujeres.  
El hombre se soltó con dificultad.  
-Ella se lo busco siempre andaba atrás de mi, pensé que deseaba algo mas.  
-Cuida tus palabras mal nacido, no se te ocurra ofenderla porque no respondo.  
-Ja ja no me hagas reír. ¿Tu y cuantos mas? No le pegarías a una mosca, tan solo eres un niño mimado.  
Y sin dudarlo Albert se abalanzo sobre el, y lo derribo dándole un certero puñetazo sobre el rostro.  
-Para tu información no soy ningún niño mimado. He andado por todo el mundo y en mas de una ocasión me toco defenderme de tipos mucho mas grande que tu.  
-Ya tranquilo lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderte.  
Albert se calmo y le preguntó lo que tanto deseaba saber.  
-Ahora me dirás en este momento que tipo de relación tenias con la señorita White. Y será mejor que no me mientas o no respondo.  
-Esta bien, fui yo quien malinterprete las cosas. Ella solo venia a diario para saber el estado de sus caballos quería darle la sorpresa de cuidarlo por si misma. Son muy valiosos para ella. Y yo…bueno la forma en que se vestía, y el hecho de que viviera sola con un hombre yo solo pensé…  
-Ni se te ocurra decirlo. La señorita White es la mujer mas pura, honesta y amable que conocerás en la vida. No te incumbe nuestra relación pero te diré que la respeto y que cualquiera que se meta con ella se mete conmigo. ¿Has entendido?  
-Si lo siento lo entendí. No volverá a suceder.  
-No claro que no sucederá nuevamente. Porque a partir de hoy ya no trabajas para los Andrew.  
-Pero… si ya me disculpe. Además no creo que tengas el poder de echarme pues fui contratado por la señora Elroy.  
-Lamentablemente para ti yo soy el jefe del Clan Andrew y quien toma las decisiones. No creo que mi tía se oponga a que te eche después de que le cuente sobre tu comportamiento con la señorita White.  
-Esta bien me voy Sr Andrew. Aunque es mi deber informarle que llame a la señora Elroy para decirle de su accidente. Se puso las manos en el pecho. Creí que era mi deber en estos momentos debe de estar llegando.  
-Mal nacido, desaparécete de mi vista ahora mismo.  
Scott se fue alejando en el caballo por otra dirección y Albert se subió en el suyo rumbo a la mansión. De seguro su tía tendría muchas preguntas no quería dejar mucho tiempo a Candy sola con ella. El tomaría toda la responsabilidad de sus acciones y la defendería delante de su tía. Espoleo su caballo y a galope se dirigió hacia allá.  
Candy lloraba en su habitación. No lo podía creer. Allison había resultado mas linda y dulce de lo que había pensado. A pesar de querer odiarla con todas sus fuerzas no podía. Habían hablado mucho le contó que se conocían con Albert desde el tiempo del colegio San Pablo. Y desde allí se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Le confeso que durante toda su vida estudiantil se sentía atraída hacia el rubio y que el sentimiento era mutuo pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, pero ambos eran muy tímidos en aquel entonces ninguno dio el paso para pasar de una amistad el ultimo día de clases ambos se habían confesado mutuamente que se querían, pero nunca sucedió nada ya que ella fue llevada a su país y Albert regreso a América.  
Eso todo lo aceptaba aunque le dolía, pero lo que no pudo asimilar fue que le mencionara que Albert tenia una cicatriz que se la hizo cuando era un niño trepando un muro. El mismo día que la había conocido en la colina. Esa cicatriz estaba justamente al final de su espalda en el cóccix. Ella lo noto la primera noche que habían hecho el amor y le pregunto a lo que el rubio le contó la anécdota de cuando escapo se fue raspando toda la espalda.  
Y llego a la conclusión de que si Allison sabia donde estaba aquella cicatriz tan intima. Era porque ella la había visto y la única forma de haberla visto era porque había tenido la oportunidad de verlo desnudo. Había estado con ella se había acostado con ella. Y el hecho de que ella lo hubiera venido a buscar debía significar algo. No podía seguir allí decidió que debía poner distancia entre ambos, le destrozaría el corazón tener que ver a Albert con Allison las intenciones de la tía eran muy claras la trajo para que se casara con el.  
Tenia pocos minutos antes de que regresara se disculpo con Allison y fue a su habitación a meter una muda de ropa se iba al hogar de Pony allí junto a sus madres se repondría.  
No fue fácil convencer a la tía Elroy le dijo que la señorita Pony estaba delicada de salud y tenia que marcharse.  
-Lamento mucho que tengas que irte justo cuando yo vengo le dijo Allison con pena. Quería que fuéramos buenas amigas.  
-Ya habrá otra ocasión Allison dijo Candy. Estoy segura que será así.  
-¿No esperas a Wiliams para despedirte Candy? deseaba hablar con los dos.  
-Tía despídame de el. Después lo busco.  
-Esta bien vete ya hablare con el. Pídele al chofer que te lleve no quiero que te pase algo.  
Albert llego cansado fue directamente a su habitación por la puerta trasera para darse un baño. Necesitaba estar presentable sabia que la tía Elroy había regresado y después de aquello buscaría a su pequeña para hablar con ella. Luego de hablar con Scott había confirmado sus sospechas de que había reaccionado por los celos.  
Cuando descendió hacía las escaleras lo primero que vio fue a Allison.  
-Pero que sorpresa Allison ¿Tu aquí?  
-Hola Albert estaba visitando a Eliza y justamente me encontré a tu tía Elroy en cuanto ella supo que habías tenido una accidente me invitó y yo encantada de verte. ¿Te sientes bien?  
-Si, gracias fue solo una fractura pero ya estoy bien. ¿Tía y Candy? ¿Esta en su habitación?  
-Candy se tuvo que marchar me dijo que iba al Hogar de Pony.  
-¿Así, sin mas? ¿Tan de repente? ¿Y porque no me espero?  
-Ya la conoces cuando a esa chiquilla se le mete algo a la cabeza.  
-Atiende a Allison Albert, yo me retiro luego hablaremos tu y yo.  
Albert estaba feliz de ver a su amiga de toda la vida. Pero lo que lo tenia preocupado era la desaparición de Candy. Le había dicho muy claro que tenían que hablar para aclarar las cosas. Ya iría a buscarla mañana.  
Estuvo por horas hablando con Allison y recordando viejos tiempos en el pasado ambos había estado enamorados, pero no había logrado pasar nada entre ellos. Era lindo verla de nuevo, pero ahora sus pensamientos y corazón le pertenecían a una rubia de ojos verdes.  
Se despidieron después de la cena. Y llego la hora de ir a hablar al estudio con su tía.  
-Pasa Williams. Por que no me informaste de tu accidente.  
\- Fue algo sin importancia tía, iba a dejar a Candy al hogar de Pony se me atravesó un animal y choque la mano esta muy bien con los cuidados de Candy como enfermera me recupere rápido.  
-Lo se, Williams pero ya te dije antes que no esta bien que pases con Candy tanto tiempo a solas. Ella ya no es una niña sino una mujer deberías estar buscándole un esposo.  
-Nunca dejare de estar cerca de Candy, te guste o no tía. Además nunca pondré mi decisión en lo que respecta a ella, tendrá toda la libertad para trabajar, y para casarse con quien ella crea conveniente.  
-¿Y tu Williams? ¿Cuándo asentarás cabeza? Ya quiero verte con una familia antes de cerrar los ojos.  
-Si todo sale bien como espero, después de algún tiempo te daré la alegría.  
-Espero que estés pensando en Allison.  
-Nada mas alejado de la realidad. Es alguien que conoces pero no es ella.  
-¿Pero Williams porque razón? Ella cumple con todos los requisitos.  
-Por la sencilla razón de que siempre hemos sido amigos, y de que ella se va a casar. Solo vino a saludarme al enterarse que había tenido un accidente. Y no cumple con mis requisitos. Bueno tía espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas. Mañana después de acompañar a Allison a la estación iré a buscar a Candy para traerla de vuelta.  
Candy toda la mañana había pasado ayudando a sus madres con los niños. Ahora le había dado por subir a la colina necesitaba estar tiempo a solas, como lo hacia cada vez que estaba triste. Había tratado de disimular frente a la señorita Ponny pero no sabia si había podido ella y Albert eran las únicas personas que podían ver a través de ella.

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

FIC SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO # 11

Por: Tatita Andrew

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba subiendo por la colina intento correr no tenia ganas de hablar con el.  
Pero muy pronto el rubio le dio alcance. Pudo ver que venia vestido con el kirt escoces, igual que la primera vez que lo vio igual que el día que le confeso que el era su príncipe de la colina.  
La tumbo sobre el césped y se trepo encima suyo.  
-Pero que testaruda Candy. ¿Por qué razón huyes?  
-Déjame Albert. ¡Vete por favor!  
-No me pidas eso, sabes que no puedo alejarme de ti. Nunca he podido Candy.  
Ella suspiro rindiéndose cuando el tomo su boca entre la suya. Deseaba luchar contra el. Golpearlo por todo pero se rindió y suspiro contra su boca.  
El la sujetaba por las muñecas y ella correspondía a su beso con pasión con locura, con ardor. Deseaba saborearlo no se imaginaba el futuro sin el. Pero no quería ser solo su amante siempre pensó que al hacer el amor con el. Se contentaría con aquello, pero no, ella quería mucho mas. Cada vez que estaba con el quería mucho mas. Pasar el resto de sus días con el.  
Cuando sintió que había ganado soltó sus muñecas y ella acaricio su cabello. Amaba su cabello sedoso y lacio no rebelde como el suyo.  
-Albert suspiro complacida.  
-Candy... llevo sus manos hacia sus caderas. Y luego mas abajo. Vine a buscarte para aclarar todo entre ambos pero no me puedo resistir necesito tomarte ahora, aquí mismo o me muero.  
-Si, Albert por favor hazlo ahora te necesito dentro de mi.  
El alzo su vestido y metió los dedos a través de sus bragas. Comprobó lo que ella le decía que estaba lista y dispuesta.  
-Voy a tomarte ahora sin mas. Y sin seducción porque solo dentro tuyo encuentro mi lugar.  
El kirt le daba acceso fácilmente para sacar su verga de su ropa interior y mientras Candy lo miraba lujuriosa acostada sobre la hierba pensó que no había una escena mas erótica que aquella con su cabello revuelto sobre la hierba su vestido levantado hasta la cintura. Y el vestido con sus ropas de gala para tomar posesión de algo que era suyo. Que el destino había puesto en su camino desde el primer día.  
Bajo nuevamente a besarla y sin mas preámbulo se zambullo en esa cueva sedosa. Mientras todo su miembro era apretado por la vagina de Candy.  
-Que delicia.  
Si en aquel momento le tocaba morir no le importaba ya estaba en el cielo.  
Se salió y entro nuevamente con mas fuerza.  
-Coloca tus piernas sobre mis hombros.  
Aquella posición le daba total profundidad a sus embestidas.  
-Se podía ver el rostro de Candy bañado en sudor y la expresión de que estaba dejándose llevar por las mimas emociones que el.  
-¿Te hago daño amor?  
-Oh Albert continua por favor. Te siento tan rico. Con sus manos hacia mas presión y fuerza para introducirse hasta el rincón mas recóndito de su ser. Había nacido para ser suya. Siempre lo había sabido. No se podía explicar de otro modo el rugido salvaje que salía de su interior aquella unión casi cósmica. Y la sensación de que era algo mágico.  
Ella movía sus caderas hacia adelante para ir a su encuentro se frotaba contra su verga apretándola de una forma casi dolorosa.  
Había estado con muchas mujeres en la vida.  
Pero aquella rubia era puro fuego y pasión.  
Era algo natural en ella. No fingía se entregaba por completo. Cualquier personas que hubiera visto aquella escena tacharía de inmorales a la pareja de rubio.  
Pero era el encuentro de dos seres que estaban predestinados a estar juntos. Y a unirse en su forma mas salvaje y primitiva. Ella sabia como sacar de su interior aquel lado salvaje y libre que toda la vida había ansiado.  
Sin poder prolongar por mucho mas tiempo el éxtasis Candy lo apretó aun mas mientras se prendía de sus hombros y lo mordía a la misma vez y el también estallo gritando en un poderoso orgasmo.  
Albert rodó a un lado y la atrajo hacia si como le gustaba la hierba fresca sentirla sobre su espalda. Y aquella vista desde la colina era un sueño. El rubio sabía que las cosas entre ambos se iban a solucionar, pero no entendía porque Candy después de hacer el amor estaba rígida a su lado. Aparto en cabello de su rostro y le pregunto.  
-¿Qué sucede Candy? ¿Por qué saliste huyendo así de mi? Y no pongas de excusa a la señorita Ponny porque acabo de hablar con ella antes de subir a buscarte y me dijo que tiene una salud de hierro. Que hace muchos años que no se enferma.  
-No podemos hacer esto Albert, no esta bien que terminemos así cada que estamos cerca.  
-¿Acaso sientes culpa? Jamás debes sentirte así. Lo que pasa entre nosotros no debe ser pecado, porque lo hacemos con el alma. Porque yo quisiera que durara para siempre.  
-¿Y que hay con Allison?  
-¿Qué sucede con Allison? Pensé que te gustaría tanto como me gusta a mi. Y que lograrían ser grandes amigas. Se que tal vez te pido demasiado. Siempre le he hablado de ti, es mas ella es la única que sabe lo que yo siento.  
-Claro que me gusta Allison, ahora entiendes porque me resulta tan difícil estar contigo, cuando ella es tan linda y buena. No se merece esto.  
-No te entiendo nada Candy. ¿Qué tiene que ver Allison con lo que pasa entre los dos? A ella no le afecta en nada esto.  
Candy lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Eres peor de lo que pensé. Albert pende que eras diferente pero todo este tiempo has estado engañándonos a las dos. Por lo menos yo abrí los ojos, si piensas que voy a seguir siendo tu amante por siempre te equívocas. Yo me merezco mas y ella también. Esto se termina aquí no quiero volver a verte Albert.  
Ella salió corriendo colina abajo. Albert pensó que fue una mala idea hacerle el amor antes de aclarar las cosas. Es que cuando la tenia cerca ni pensaba con claridad. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo al verla solo quería poseerla y hacerle el amor salvajemente.  
Espero pacientemente que se calmara y junto a la señorita Ponny y a la hermana María tomaron te.  
Pero casi anochecía y ella no volvía.  
-No se que le sucede a Candy Sr. Andrew. Solo hizo esto una vez cuando la iban a enviar al colegio San Pablo en Londres.  
-Descuide Señorita Ponny imagino donde esta. Yo solucionaré las cosas se lo prometo. Saldré a buscarla ustedes desancasen seguro estará bien.  
Albert sabía donde estaba Candy el único lugar al que podía ir y no estaba tan lejos del Hogar de Ponny era su cabaña. La que utilizaba cuando vivía de vagabundo.  
Esta vez no le daría escapatoria haría que lo escuchara aunque tuviera que darle unas nalgadas nuevamente. O hasta amarrarla. Ya era hora de que Candy se dejara de jueguitos tontos. Y que por una vez en su vida aprenda a escuchar primero antes de sacar conclusiones.


	12. Chapter 12

SEDUCIDO POR UNA RUBIA  
CAPITULO FINAL

Por: Tatita Andrew

Candy se sentía confundida deseaba escuchar a Albert y que le dijera que todo estaría bien entre ambos. Después de todo lo conocía de toda la vida sabía que era incapaz de hacerle daño a propósito era su ángel guardián el príncipe con quien soñaba todas las mujeres. Ahora pensando con mas tranquilidad se daba cuenta que había sido un error salir así corriendo después de estar juntos.  
Tenían tanto de que hablar quería preguntarle tantas cosas pero tenia miedo de salir lastimada.  
De pronto escucho pasos, que se acercaban a la cabaña había oscurecido y no podía divisar quien era. Tenia mucho miedo de que fuera algún ladrón o algún desconocido. El único lugar que podía ir para escapar era allí. Alguna vez sonó de niña vivir allí con Albert ella cocinando y junto a todos los animales, pero luego el tuvo que huir cuando le dispararon los guardias de los Andrew. Fue una suerte que no lo hayan herido en aquel tiempo.  
Escudriño los ojos para poder ver entre las sombras y a pesar de la obscuridad su cabello rubio brillaba con la luz de la luna. Todavía llevaba el kirt puesto. ¿Por qué razón la habría ido a buscar? Y la pregunta era ¿Cómo sabia que estaba allí? No tuvo que responderla el rubio la conocía muy bien mejor que ella misma.  
Golpes en la puerta.  
Ella tenía miedo sabía que Albert estaba furioso.  
-Abre la puerta Candy se que estas allí.  
Ella se quedo en silencio tal vez si no hacia ruido alguno pensaría que no había nadie.  
-Bueno así lo quisiste.  
No tuvo tiempo a nada solo escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente cuando Albert la abrió de un patazo.  
Ella se llevo la mano a su pecho. Y las ganas de no enfrentarse a el la hicieron correr hacia la habitación.  
Escuchaba como Albert cerraba la puerta nuevamente y con paso seguro llego frente a ella.  
-Podemos seguir jugando este juego toda la noche Candy pero se me esta agotando la paciencia.  
-No tenemos nada de que hablar.  
Intento escabullirse por encima de la cama pero Albert la alcanzo y la tumbo colocándose encima y colocando su mano sobre su boca.  
Ella al igual que en la colina se retorcía tratando de liberarse hasta que se calmo.  
-Esta vez no Candy, primero vamos a conversar tu y yo y a resolver todos los malos entendidos. Ahora te voy a soltar y espero que esta vez hables.  
Saco su mano de la boca y se sentó en el borde de la cama sentándola sobre las piernas como una niña malcriada.  
-Te escuchó.  
-No tengo nada que decir.  
Le dio una nalgada en el trasero.  
-No me hagas nalguearte te estas comportando como una niña, habla ahora o no respondo.  
-Escuche todo Albert la primera vez que estuvimos juntos escuche que hablabas con George y le decías que estabas arrepentido de haberte acostado conmigo y que no volvería a pasar.  
-Y era cierto en aquel momento pensé que me estaba aprovechando de ti.  
-Entonces lo admites, que te arrepientes de la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida  
-Lo que admito es que si, estaba preocupado de que pudieras estar embarazada me culpaba y me arrepentía por no haber usado la cabeza y haber usado un método anticonceptivo. Por eso le dije que no volvería a suceder  
-Entonces tu. Era eso lo que decías.  
-Y esa fue la razón de tu cambio brusco conmigo y de haberte comportado con total indiferencia.  
Ella asintió con la cabeza avergonzada.  
-¿Y con Scott?  
-Bueno quería darte la sorpresa de que podía cuidar de los caballos que me regalaste y la ropa bueno ehhhhh.  
-¡Candy!  
-Lo hice para darte celos, quería que supieras lo que te estabas perdiendo al no querer estar conmigo mas.  
-O sea, me has hecho pasar los días mas horribles de no vida, al pensar que querías estar con otro hombre solo por una conversación que no escuchaste hasta el final.  
-Si lo siento bueno yo….  
-¿Y que hay con haber huido de la mansión y luego de la colina de Ponny? Tus madres han quedado muy preocupada tendremos que pasar en la mañana por allí para que se queden tranquilas. Aunque les prometí que te encontraría.  
-Bueno hui por lo de Allison.  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Allison en todo esto vuelvo a preguntarte.  
-bueno no me quería meter en el medio. La tía insinuó que tu… y ella y bueno vino a buscarte.  
-Los planes que tenga mi tía Elroy son muy diferentes de los míos. ¿Pero porque razón pensaste que teníamos una relación.?  
-Ella me hablo de los tiempos de colegio y bueno…  
-Si todo fue verdad los dos nos gustamos alguna vez. Pero no pensé que fueras tan celosa Candy. Después de todo he visto como decenas de chicos se han muerto de amor por ti.  
-Pero es que ella hablo de tu cicatriz esa que vi la noche en que estuvimos juntos. ¿Cómo podía ella saber que la tienes allí Albert? ¿Has tenido algo con ella después del colegio.  
-Eres una tontita Candy. Una vez en las vacaciones del colegio a Allison se le cayo su gato en el lago. Me tire a rescatarlo pero no podía mojar mi uniforme por lo que me quite la camiseta y el pantalón. Solo fue eso  
-Pero ella vino a buscarte.  
-Candy Allison solo vino a visitarme se va a casar. Ella sabe de mis sentimientos hacia de ti desde que compartíamos el apartamento el Magnolias. Debo amarte mucho para tener que soportarte tantas cosas suspiro el rubio sobre su hombro.  
-¿Me amas?  
-Por supuesto que si mi pequeña bruja de ojos verdes.  
Candy lloraba sobre su pecho mientras lo abrazaba.  
-En serio que he estado tan ciega y he sido una tonta. Albert podrás amarme después de todo esto que te hecho pasar.  
-Bueno también podría enamorarme de una princesa.. Pero creo que me gustara el sacrificio.  
-Oh Albert yo también te Amo por eso quería estar contigo.  
-Mmm fui seducido por una rubia debo haber hecho algo bueno para merecerte Candy. Te agradezco que hayas dado el primer paso, no quería pasar de abusivo y que las cosas entre ambos cambiaran. Tal vez nunca me hubiera animado si tu no lo hubieras hecho.  
Se besaron cuando ella se retiró alarmada.  
-Oh no… la señorita Ponny sabrá que pasamos la noche juntos. ¿Qué vamos a decirle?  
-La verdad que estamos enamorados y que quiero casarme contigo.  
-Pero la tía no creo que…  
-Es mi vida Candy y no voy a dejar que nadie me la maneje ya lo han hecho por muchos años. Por primera vez quiero hacer lo que me plazca y ahora lo que se me antoja es estar contigo.  
-¿Es una invitación Sr. Andrew?  
Se frotó Candy sentado sobre el.  
-Es una invitación señorita White  
Entonces le voy a mostrar como se siente ser seducido por una rubia.  
Lo hizo acostar mientras Albert la miraba sorprendido como se iba desvistiendo y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el y luego con mirada lasciva tomó su verga entre sus manos y la llevo hacia su interior bajando en ella y cerrándose por completo sobre el.  
Albert respiraba agitado.  
-Candy….  
Dijo cuando ella empezó un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y de adelante hacia atrás. Cabalgando sobre el.  
-No creo que pueda durar mucho esta noche si sigues así amor. Albert tomo los pechos entre sus manos mientras gemían ambos.  
-Una noche mi amor no bastara tenemos toda una vida.  
Cesaron las palabras y risas.  
En aquella pequeña cabaña se estaba llevando a acabo algo mucho mas intimo ardiente y salvaje. La unión de dos seres destinados a estar juntos para siempre. 

FIN


End file.
